


I'm Slipping into the Deep End

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Angst, Blood, Dissociation, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Frustration, Group Therapy, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter's kinda delusionally dumb, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Real Hugs, Rehabilitation, Restraints, Self-Harm, Sensory Overload, Stabbing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: It’s almost instinct after the snap to hurt himself, if he didn’t, how would he know he wasn’t going to disappear?(Aka Peter coping with being back, when he doesn’t feel like he’s come back at all.)





	I'm Slipping into the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> hehe any fan of mine knows oddly im just in love with thor gently calling tony a good father
> 
> I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY
> 
> Also, I keep getting comments lately of people just like they don't like how I did a scene, all I'm saying is if you don't like my interpretation please just read something else. U telling me why my interpretation or scenario is wrong isn't going to make me change it.  
> Anyways I love you all!!!!! hope you enjoy.

It started with small things, pins, needles, paper cuts, and push pins. Really anything he could use to break the skin, to see actual blood and not dust. He wasn’t falling out of existence anymore, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t check. 

He wiped away the blood and applied a bandage to his arm. Peter pulled himself from the bathroom and looked around his room in the compound. Before pulling the blanket from his bed and making his way to the living room where all the Avengers sat. The Guardians had left a week ago, not wanting to speak of the whole ordeal. But that didn’t mean the Avengers weren’t going to.

Tony met him at the door, arm sliding around the boy and holding him close as they sat together on the couch. The others were watching with warm eyes. They’d been having these...what he liked to call interventions ever since they’d stopped Thanos and brought everyone back.

He’d refused to speak during them, Tony also hadn’t said much of anything. Sam spoke the most; he practically ran these meetings.

“I didn’t feel a thing,” had been the general consensus. It was the one thing Peter wholeheartedly disagreed with. He wouldn’t have to hurt himself if that were true. Yet he kept quiet, wondering what was wrong with him. 

Tony’s hand slithered into the boy’s hair, having felt Peter tense against his side. Taking the opportunity, Peter pressed himself into the man’s throat, curling further into his arms as Tony readjusted to hold him better. 

The others ceased their conversation to watch the two, “Do you want to say something Peter?” Sam spoke, but Peter shook his head and breathed against his mentor’s throat,

“I really don’t have anything to say,” his voice was soft, and they barely heard him in the quietness of the room.

His response made the others frown, not that the boy could see it. Tony pressed his lips into the boy’s hair, grateful to have heard the boy speak an actual sentence. It was rare his responses were more than a monosyllable.

They’d all been a bit shaky, but none more so than Peter. The team couldn’t understand why their now newest addition fell in on himself in such a way that he refused to even speak. They’d experienced the same thing, they could help. And Tony was here, but that relationship had strained as well.

Tony, of course, wondered the most why the boy would either stray so far away from him and then be attached at the hip an hour later. As much as it saddened him for Peter to cling to him as if he were a crutch, he still couldn’t help but wish Peter did stay close and not distance himself with sad glances or simply hide his face unable to look at him at all. 

Tony shifted the blanket, Peter curiously looking up with wide and vulnerable doe eyes. The billionaire smiled softly, pressing the boy’s face back into his neck and tucking the blanket around himself too. Trapping them together, Peter’s arm curled around the man’s torso, now fully resting on his chest in comfort.

Wanda looked at the boy before speaking up, “If you want Peter I could-”

“No,” Tony shut down sternly, not wanting her in his head even if it was in an effort to help. Peter seemed to shy away from the suggestion too, backing Tony’s statement up.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Vision spoke up, wondering why the boy wouldn’t respond to any help.

“It’s fine,” Nat spoke up before Tony could, Steve nodded with her and continued.

“What happened was traumatic, if he’s not ready to speak about it then we shouldn’t force him to,”

For the first time in a long time, Tony agreed with the Captain.  Maybe that was all there was to it, Peter just wasn’t ready. Tony wasn’t quite ready to talk about it either. The team continued on with their conversation before Sam addressed Tony.

“You haven’t said much either Tony,” 

Peter shifted at that, listing as the man’s heartbeat quickened beneath his ear. Holding a little tighter in assurance, Peter nuzzled further into the man’s chest as to help calm him down.

“I’m okay,” Was a quick response, earning glares of disapproval all around. 

“Tony-”

“We won,” Tony stated, his grip on the boy growing impossibly tight. Peter leaned against his throat, rubbing the man’s back and hugging back just as tight. 

“Just because we won-”

“I got him back, so I’m fine,” Tony bit, and then they all knew what was up.

“And how do you feel now that Peter’s not getting the help he needs,” Sam questioned and Rhodey shook his head, knowing they were pushing a dangerous envelope. 

“You said it yourself,” Tony growled, and Peter trembled at the tone; they all did. Sam continued onward.

“I said what?”

“He’s not ready okay!” Tony shouted, causing everyone but Nat to flinch. If Clint had been there he’d likely be in the same boat. The teen shrunk in on himself then, and Tony’s ragged breaths struggled to stop in hopes of keeping the boy calm.

Rhodey pulled himself up, Steve giving a helping hand on the man’s back. The colonel gently guided Peter up and Tony followed, but they could see the fumes coming off the billionaire as the three left. Peter distancing himself yet again, and Tony looked heartbroken.

\---

Peter knew he very well couldn’t take a kitchen knife up into his room now that the push pins weren’t enough. Talking about it only made it worse and Peter’s fingers twitched. He was itching to pull his skin apart and make sure it wasn’t made of dust. 

The teen’s eyes widened in thought, wasn’t dust just dead skin?  Curling into his sheets, Peter rose from the mattress and slid on his suit for the first time in ages. 

“Bestie!” Karen cheered causing Peter to smile.

“Hi bestie,” he chuckled, making his way up to crawl through the window. 

“Peter I don’t think they’d like you going on patrol,” she pointed out.

“I’m not, it’s just the quickest way to get home without anyone noticing,” Peter explained, and Karen made a confused sound.

“Couldn’t you just ask Tony?”

“No, not right now Karen,” Peter sighed, slipping out the window and making his way back home. May was out on business, being a nurse in a recovering world was tough work. Once he slipped into his home, he began making a lunch. Specifically packing his sharpest knife and then a fork with the meal.

“Petey we have utensils back at the compound,” Karen giggled and Peter smiled back but felt the slipping of his feet and gripped the counter before giving a quick glance. No, his legs were there. They weren’t falling to dust, they weren’t dead. _He wasn’t dead._

“I know, it’s just I was gonna coop myself up in my room for a while. I didn’t feel like making the trip to the kitchen,”

Karen’s answer was enough to get him to chuckle and move his feet once again.

“I feel it,”

\---

Tony paced the lab, before finally moving to the elevator and bringing himself to the correct floor where all the bedrooms were. Carrying himself to the metal door that held a star wars poster with all the Avengers photoshopped in.

Knocking once, Tony tapped his foot waiting for the boy to answer but the door remained shut.

“Override,” He spoke softly and the door popped open. He peaked in and his heart jumped at the empty room. 

“FRIDAY?” Tony shouted, but stopped when the window slid open and Peter slipped in. A lunch box in his hands. 

“You went out to get food?” The billionaire asked incredulously and Peter nodded and hung his head. Glad he was wearing his mask since Peter couldn’t look at Tony now. Not when he still felt as if he were falling apart. 

Letting out a breath that bled the tension from his chest, “Peter we have food here,” Tony couldn’t imagine Peter actively going out to get food made by his Aunt. The woman was amazing but her cooking was not.

Peter shrugged, setting the food on his desk before anxiously standing and waiting for Tony to leave. The man of Iron stood and watched for a minute or two, unsure if he could move forward and just hold the boy to make sure he was really there. And not falling into dust, because the further Peter moved away his chest tightened as if it were preparing to lose him all over again.

But Peter wasn’t ready, just like he wouldn't be ready to let the boy go if he got his hands on him. 

“Goodnight kiddo,” was his resolve, and Peter looked up then.

“Night Tony,” 

Tony smiled weakly then, taking his leave. He finally called him Tony, and all it took was for them both to suffer.

\---

Peter caught up with Karen for about an hour before the pain in his head returned and he needed to see. See blood. Signs of life. Signs of something distinctly human and not of ash. 

“I’m going to head out for the night Karen,” He let his friendly AI know, and she whined.

“Awww I understand, we can talk in the morning bestie! Sweet dreams!”

“Sweet dreams,” The vigilante returned before his mask fell away and he went into the bathroom with the still full lunchbox. He tossed it in the trash after fishing out the knife and stripped down to his boxers, stuffing the suit in the laundry basket for now.

Putting down the toilet seat, he debated whether or not sitting on the seat or sitting on the tile floor of his shower. If he really was dust, wouldn’t the water help hold him together if he started to fall apart? To wither away?

Opening the glass door, Peter dropped to his knees. Turning on the water as he held the blade, he didn’t feel the temperature. And his own thoughts fell away, he could only watch what was happening as if he were watching a screen. 

Both of his pale slim hands grabbed the black handle of the knife, the tip of the blade pointed towards the left side of his abdomen before it slowly pushed in. Yet he didn’t feel any pain, and he kept pressing. Tears unknowingly falling from his eyes and all he could see was dust falling from the wound as he cried, sobbing to the point Peter believed he’d become hysterical.

And watching as the dust clumped in the water before he forced the blade all the way through his body in anger.

“I’m not dead, _I’m not dead_ ,” He repeated to himself, eyes squeezing shut only for them to open to a flood of blood falling from his stomach and back. 

“FRIDAY?” He called hesitantly, knowing her voice worked in the bathroom without any cameras. Hence why he’d done this in the bathroom, to begin with. 

“Yes, Mr. Parker?”

“Could you send in Doctor Banner?” He whispered, the shock keeping his voice unbelievably tight.

“Certainly,”

It took Bruce a few minutes to arrive, giving a soft knock on the bathroom door when he found the boy’s room empty.

“You can come in,” Peter called hoarsely. The scientist flinched the second he turned the knob, the overwhelming scent of blood rushing to his nose before he powered through. His eyes widening in utter horror before he fell beside the boy.

“Have you moved the knife?”

“No,” Peter’s skin continued to grow pale. His lips trembling in pain, pain Peter started to lose himself in again. 

“Am I disappearing again?” Peter questioned, and Bruce couldn’t believe this was a sixteen-year-old child talking and not a six-year-old. The scientist moved his now matted and wet curls out of his face, completely forgetting the water was in fact on and drenching him while the knees of his pants mingled with the blood and water on the floor.

“No Peter, you’re okay,” The man assured awkwardly, he didn’t know how to interact with kids. But this wasn’t any kid, this was _Tony’s_. Not by blood as far as he knew, but the claim on the boy was clear as day. 

“FRIDAY send a team down here, and a stretcher,” Bruce commanded, gently checking to see if the blade went clean through and was appalled to see it did.

“Tony,” Peter whispered, losing himself again as he lost feeling. _Dust_ , he was turning to dust, his skin was falling away. _He was dying_.

“Tony,” 

Bruce’s eyes widened but no he couldn’t bring Tony in here now, Peter would likely jostle the injury in an attempt to get close and Tony’s heart even with the new reactor likely couldn’t handle watching the boy he loved so dearly bleed.

The medics barged in without a care, moving him away from from the boy as they managed to sit him on the stretcher. Ultimately pushing the blade to where it didn’t push out his back as they laid him down causing him to scream.

All the pain of disappearing finally caught up, and the feeling of every morsel of his flesh being torn by steel left him in an agony unlike any other. He screamed until his throat was hoarse and his vocal cords seemed more likely to snap than emit a sound ever again as he was rushed into the infirmary. 

Steve peeked out of his room at the sound, the soundproof walls not enough for his hearing and the absolute shrills crawling out of the boy’s mouth as Bruce went with them. Steve blanched and rushed to get Tony, but by the time the door opened Peter’s screams were cut off by the elevator door. 

But Tony heard it and looked to the man who clearly expressed worry. Tony rushed down the hall to the elevator, the next elevator opening without question. Blood lined the hall as he exited and the infirmary door was sealed shut. Doctor Banner stood in front of the door, dripping wet with both bloodstained hands and pants and with what appeared to be hot water on account of the pink and red tinge to his skin.

“What happened?” Tony barked, fear turning in his gut. 

“He stabbed himself,” Bruce replied shakily, not knowing how to feel himself. Tony’s only response was to bury his face in his hands, tears slipping as he fell to his knees. Steve stepped forward, instructing Bruce to go and wash up before he dropped to Tony’s side. His hand hesitating to land on the man’s back in comfort.  He’d likely receive a hit if he did, so he thought better of it. 

“Tony he’s in good hands,” Steve assured, knowing Peter was currently under some of the best care in the world.

“My hands, he died in my hands. And now he’s in my care and he,” Tony’s breaths were ragged, voice steadily rising until he was full on shouting, “He tried to kill himself, Steve! My kid just fucking stabbed himself and screamed like there was no tomorrow. You know what he told me when he was dying? He didn’t want to go! But no, now we’re here and he stabs himself. What changed? Was it me? Am I not doing enough, is this my fault?”

“Tony!” Steve bellowed, causing the billionaire to throw a punch which Steve caught.

“He needs you to be strong right now,”

“He tried to kill himself to get away from everything, it doesn’t sound like he needs me,” Tony croaked out, calloused fingers wiping his eyes before he yanked his arm out of the other man’s grasp. The Captain moved forward, Tony finally allowing himself to be handled. Steve helped him up and into a chair, sitting in the one across. 

“He said your name,” cut through the silence as Bruce wandered up taking the seat beside his friend.  The inventor’s eyes widened, as he took in his friend’s changed clothes.

“Tony, I don’t think his intent was to kill himself,” Bruce spoke, placing a hand on his friend's tense shoulder.

“How do you know that?” Tony questioned, doubt littering his words.

“He asked if he was going to disappear again, he was scared and then asked for you. Tony, he looked like he didn’t even realize what he was doing, he might not have been able to stop himself from doing that at all,” 

And with that, they sat in silence for god knows how long (Several hours Steve wanted to supply),  But Tony’s mind was lost in a complete jumble of _how?_

“Excuse me,” a new voice cut in, and Helen Cho smiled.

“He’s stable now, I’ve handled all possible scarring and blood loss so you guys can see him, but I don’t believe he’ll be waking up anytime in the next few hours.”

“Thank you,” Steve praised as Tony rushed past her without a word, Bruce gave a nod in thanks as they all entered. The billionaire already in the closest chair, hugging to the boy’s shoulders and burying his face in the kid’s hair.

Of course, Peter didn’t react to the touch other than his head lightly falling against the man, and Tony let a few more tears fall.

He really couldn’t lose the boy again. 

—-

Tony’s gaze drifted downward and frowned when he noticed the boy’s limbs gently tied to the hospital bed frame.

“Why is he tied up?” 

“Protocol,” Helen explained, “All self-inflicted wounds this major run the risk of repetition, they’re simply there so he doesn’t hurt himself again,”

Tony eyed the bonds with a multitude of mixed emotions. Anger that his kid had to be restrained, sorrow to see him so vulnerable, assurance that Peter wouldn’t be hurting himself so easily yet he knew those pieces of cloth were nowhere near enough if Peter truly did try again.

As much as he loathed the sight of Peter bound for his own protection, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief. Something was wrong with him.

“Tony,” Steve spoke up, noticing the man’s harsh staring competition with the binding.

“What you're feeling is okay,” Steve continued, knowing what was going on in his friend’s head. It didn’t make the man a monster for wanting the boy to be safe from himself and yet cringe at it all. Nothing truly made more sense at that moment. 

“Is it?”

“Yeah, it is,”

\---

It took two whole day’s for Peter’s eyes to flutter open, he’d lost so much blood.

“Morning kiddo,” Tony smiled weakly, trying to stop the emotions burning in his chest as his fingers ran through the boy’s bangs.

“Tony,” Peter whimpered, leaning into the touch and the man nodded. The edges of his eyes crinkling, still not used to hearing his name on the boy’s lips. 

“I’m here,” Tony assured, hand moving to cup the boy’s face. A reassuring touch for them both, and Peter’s eyes fluttered shut once again.

“Don’t leave,” The teen whispered causing anger to bubble in the man’s gut. 

“I should be telling you the same,” Tony’s hard voice cut, and Peter’s eyes popped open. Their eyes meeting, the look broke Peter’s gaze. Unable to look at the man who then removed his hand and stood; pacing the room in an attempt to burn his energy.

“Why? Why did you do it? You, you! You sobbed and cried. Died screaming you didn’t want to go. And you do this,” Tony tugged his goatee, “Peter you stabbed yourself, and you’re telling me not to leave you? How could you do that to me? How could you try to leave me like that?”  Tears slipped from the boy’s eyes at Tony’s words, he’d caused the man so much pain already. How could he hurt him even more?

The bonds holding Peter’s hands broke as he brought up his arms and sobbed into his hands. The snapping sound breaking Tony’s rage and turned it to fear. Tony tersely watching the wailing child as if he’d turn to dust once again.  But no, Thanos hadn’t snapped his fingers once again. Peter had simply broken his bonds to cry himself out. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter apologized, again and again, the words bringing Tony to the boy before he pulled him into his arms the best he could without moving him too much. 

“I wasn’t trying to go,” Peter whispered, wrapping his arms around his hero and pressing his face into his shoulder. Tony’s eyes shut, glad Bruce had been right. Which left him with a new worry, carefully detaching Peter’s arms from around his neck, he scooted back. Both of his hands moving the hold the boy’s face, while Peter’s own hands gently reached up and held to his forearms.

Tony kissed the boy’s hairline before he spoke.

“I need you to tell me everything,” 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling out the corners before Tony wiped them away. 

“I think somethings wrong with me,” Peter admitted as if it were some terrible fault.

“No-”

“But-”

“Peter, if you knew how many times I told myself something was wrong with me when I got home from Afghanistan you’d understand. You went through something traumatic, and there's bound to be some side effects,” Peter continued to shake his head as more whimpers and tears fell.

“We’ll work through this together and I know we can because you helped me and you didn’t even know you were doing it,” Tony encouraged, feeling Peter’s fingers tighten against his skin.

“They...they…” Peter huffed, “They all say it was nothing, that it was painless,” Peter’s voice continued to rise as each word choked on a sob.

“It wasn’t, I felt every part of me falling apart and my senses were screaming over and over. _You’re dying, you’re dying!_ And then my healing factor must have done something, I don’t know but...oh Tony,”

Pressing the boy under his chin, Tony nodded into his hair. His heart beating in a mantra, hatred burning through him. If they hadn’t already killed Thanos he’d have severed the fucker’s head. Peter had felt all of that, his spider-sense even making it worse by crushing him with anxiety.

Peter died in pain. Terrified. And he hadn’t been able to stop it. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologized, his fingers finding homage in the boy’s hair. Anything to keep him grounded. He never wanted the boy to feel an ounce of fear or pain ever again and shuddered at his helplessness in making that a reality.

“I...I lost myself,” Peter broke, “It...it was like I was watching through my eyes and saw myself holding the knife and just pushing. But there was only sand and dust and I kept pushing because it felt as if I was a sack of dirt just spilling and I couldn’t feel anything until I pushed all the way through and suddenly I could feel everything. All the pain of disappearing, all the pain of my skin tearing, and I didn’t know what to do. It..it just keeps happening,” His voice had been loud but ended so softly Tony struggled to hear.

Peter lifted his arm to wipe away some of his tears. The restraint dangling from his forearms brushed against Tony’s skin, leading the man the quickly remove them from the boy’s wrist, suddenly wondering did they need them even more now that Peter was dissociating?

A knock drew Tony’s attention and Peter pressed himself into his mentor’s chest. It was hard enough being vulnerable in front of Tony, but in front of someone else, it was too much to bear.

Luckily it was Rhodey who smiled reassuringly at the pair, “Can I come in?” Tony almost said no but let the man in when Peter nodded his head against his chest.

Tony nodded then, ushering the man in who slid up a chair, “It’s nice to see you awake Peter,” Peter kept himself tucked in Tony’s chest but turned his head to see the man.

“It’s nice to see you too,”

Rhodey didn’t mind the tears on the boy’s face, didn’t mind them on his friend either and smiled kindly. Peter yawned, closing his eyes and moving to lie back the best he could while pulling Tony. He winced as he pulled his stitches and Tony stiffened, waiting, before carefully settling on the bed beside the boy. His friend grinned at the sight before moving to turn out the lights.

“You two get some sleep,” He called, and Tony nodded, to emotionally drained to stay up any longer. The two slept a full fourteen hours, Pepper coming in to find her husband only to fondly shake her head and fetch another blanket for the two.

The other Avenger’s meandered in that night too, coming to check on their youngest member and the one who brought them all back together. 

\---

Peter woke up screaming, alerting the sleeping Avenger’s that crowded the room. Tony jolted up, jostling Peter causing another scream. Peter moved, trying desperately to just hold on to the man. No matter how much he was jostling his wound and how much it hurt, he broke the bands that once held his legs in another snap that spooked the team momentarily.

The teen’s wound reopened at his movement, and Tony carefully held to the boy while trying desperately to check if the teen had hurt himself all the while providing the comfort Peter was looking for. Bruce stepped up once Peter’s sobs lessened and his trembling form simply held to Tony without the fear of another panic.

Nudging the teal scrubs that had been placed on the boy, Bruce sighed as he lightly saw the now newly bloodied gauze. He could handle the wound himself and quickly pulled out a pair of gloves and a suturing kit and some disinfectant along with some more antibiotics. Of course, these ones were specially made for the boy who seemed to burn through any drug as if it were a single calorie.

Tony worriedly watched his friend, looking up at him between his soft assurances into the boy’s hair. Before he stopped and realized everyone was there, watching.

They all gave a soft look of assurance, they’d had a few new nightmares too. Wanda had struggled with a few bad ones, and Tony didn’t want to admit it had been holding Peter once again that kept the nightmares of losing him all over again out of his head.  Which brought the man to the realization of why Peter clung or scurried away from his mere presence.

Peter had to be severely conflicted about him, _he’d held him as he died._ And no matter how much Peter wanted his comfort, either his mind told him he’d be held together, or warn him that he may fall apart all over again.

A whimper passed the boy’s lips as Bruce began his work, causing Tony to press his lips to the boy’s temple and Peter fell still at the touch. While the room watched in surprise, never once imagining Tony could be so paternal.

“Tony,” Peter whimpered, trying desperately to stay himself and not slip again.

“I’m here, we’re okay,” He kissed the boy’s temple again and Peter sniffled holding onto him the same way he had when he’s disappeared.

“We’re okay,” The inventor repeated trying not to tell the boy it would be ‘alright’ and remind him further. His eyes moved to Bruce’s gloved hands tying up the last stitch before taping some gauze over the wound, and taking off the leftover binds on the boy’s ankles.

The teen adjusted his head, pressing his ear to the older man's heart, (well arc reactor) and listened to the device and its steady beats. His eyelids fluttering at each thump until he fell back asleep.  Tony ever so carefully laid them back down, using the heel of his palm to rub the boy’s back.

“You’re a very good father,” Thor spoke up, and Tony frowned.

“I wish I was,” was his response, he wished he was but Peter was just as hurt by his presence than he was comforted by it. Along with the fact that Peter could never truly be his kid, not by blood and he doubted May would let him take him. 

The team didn’t know how to respond to that, every argument dying on their lips because they really didn’t know enough to counter back. Closing his eyes, Tony blocked the others out and continued his hold. Wondering the details of the boy’s dream.

\---

He’d lost himself a few more times, the worst being when he looked down at his IV and thought it was surrounded in dirt before he pulled it out. A spout of blood gushing out, and Peter coughed as if it were dust because that’s what he saw. Tony had been sitting bedside, napping in the chair when he woke to the sound of coughing and saw the blood. Tiny droplets having come back and hit the boy in the face while the others fell onto the blanket. 

“Peter!” Tony gasped, moving forward and stopping when he saw how lost the boy’s eyes were. Blankly staring at his arm and unmoving, before he blinked owlishly. Gulping as if he was seeing something else before the tears fell.

“Peter,” he repeated softly this time, moving the IV away and gently taking the boy’s wrist.   The touch snapped Peter out of his trance and he hurriedly looked up at his mentor.

“It’s okay, you’re here,” Tony smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

The boy nodded, watching as Tony pulled a few tissues from the counter and wiped the blood off his arm before reaching up and cleaning Peter’s cheek. Peter’s unbloodied hand came up to wipe his tears before he grabbed Tony’s arm and hugged it to his chest and dropped his head in shame.

Tony’s free hand came forward and tilted the boy’s chin up causing the vigilante to close his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” and Tony was already shaking his head. 

“Don’t be,” the genius spoke, Peter nodded only to appease the man. 

“You know tomorrow you don’t have to be all cooped up in med-bay anymore,” He changed the topic, causing Peter to nod with a weak smile. But Tony easily saw the doubt in his eyes.

“What if I hurt myself again?” 

“I’ll be there,” Tony assured, reaching for his tablet on the counter behind him and opening FRIDAY’s security measures before sliding it into the boy’s hands. 

“Karen’s set up in your room now too, you set whatever you think you need. And if I feel we need more I’ll ask you, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter took the tablet and Tony watched with serious eyes what the boy picked. The teen looked at the options, turning on the ability for the AI to check his vitals on normal intervals. He turned on just about everything, the alarms on the windows, and the monitoring even in the restroom. Of course, those only turned on if the AI detected something wrong.

“Can you get the pointy stuff out of my room?” Peter asked softly, and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, I can do that buddy,” Tony promised, and Peter smiled.

“Thank you,”

“No problem sweetheart,” Tony spoke and looked surprised with himself for such an endearment to fall from his lips.

The words spurred Peter to speak.

“I love you, dad,” 

A sob broke from the older man’s lips and he hugged the boy as tightly as he could.

“I love you too kiddo,”

\---

Peter found if he wanted a hug from Tony, he’d simply have to take it. Tony was standing so close, talking with Thor and laughing about things Peter knew he likely wouldn’t understand. He’d only just become an Avenger, he wouldn’t ever be able to discuss the events he wasn’t around for.

Besides that, Peter didn’t feel as intimidated as he would if Tony was speaking with anyone else, he wouldn’t even begin to think of getting up and hugging Tony if he was talking with Steve, Bucky or someone else.

But Thor wasn’t threatening other than his size, and Peter made his decision and prayed to the Jedi’s that he wasn’t making a mistake. As he crawled over the back of the couch, his socked feet silent as he padded over to the two. His anxiety grumbling in his stomach causing him to rethink slotting himself between the two men before he clumsily fell into Tony’s side. Peter found there was no point of return and pressed his face into the man’s shoulder and slid his wiry arms around the man’s torso.

The conversation seized momentarily, Thor looking down with affection at the teen in his friend's arms. Tony wound his arm around Peter without a second thought, pulling Peter in front of him so his hip wasn’t poking into the boy’s abdomen.

“I do wish Peter could have been there, it would have been nice to try and see him lift Mjolnir!” Thor jested, knowing that if Tony saw the boy worthy enough to be his child, it was Mjolnir that wouldn’t be worthy of him.

Tony chuckled at that, imagining it in his head and remembering the video of Peter in the mirror. His hand coming up to ruffle the boy’s hair, glad he could feel Peter smile against his chest.  Peter was not only glad to be included but was far more happy to be able to hug Tony.

\---

Peter laughed into Tony’s chest, the team had gone out to lunch and continued to meander the rest of the night. 

Someone snapped and Peter’s body went tense, choking a little on a laugh. Tony’s hand cupped the back of the boy’s neck in assurance. The billionaire rubbing out the tenseness as the other’s watched with a small smile. 

“Nights still young, there’s that new horror movie out. We should go!” Sam suggested, Nat nodded.

“You in little spider?” 

Laughing, “Yeah Nat, I’m in,” Peter huffed, nuzzling back into the inventor’s chest.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Scott screamed running ahead. Sam shook his head, while Steve and Bucky gave each other a look. Wanda and Vision were a few paces back, hand in hand. 

“You sure underoos? it’s getting late,” Rhodey spoke up, seeing the tired look on Tony’s face yet his friend continued to smile. Knowing if Peter wanted to watch the movie, he’d be watching the movie with him.

“C’mon Peter!” Scott shouted, both Nat and Scott had become awfully close with Peter. The teen laughed and let go of his mentor, running after Scott. Leaving both Rhodey and Tony to walk with one another. 

“Do you ever get jealous of Scott fathering your kid?” Rhodey teased.

“No, because when that movie starts, we all know who Peter is going to cling to,”

Rhodey laughed and nodded at that, “That kid loves you to the moon and back,”

“Well, of course, I’m Iron dad, it’s hard not to love me,” Tony grinned in pride. 

And when the movie started, Peter did just that. Then on the car ride home, Peter fell asleep on Tony’s shoulder. Adjusting in his sleep, Peter’s sleeve pushed back and several gauzes lined his arm. It’d been the first relapse in a long while, and Tony knew Peter would be alright as long he was here.  
  



End file.
